Versprechen
by DarkKomori
Summary: Was treibt einen Menschen im Krieg an? Nun, Snape weiß es...


Hier stand er nun. Allein. Wie er es immer gewesen war. Als Kind, Teenager und auch jetzt, als Erwachsener. "Trostlos" war das Wort das er in Gedanken benutzte um sein Leben zu beschreiben. "Verbittert" war jenes, welches Andere benutzten. Als hätte er es sich ausgesucht. Niemand, auch nicht der Mann mit dem schlechtesten Ruf in Hogwarts, würde sich so ein Leben wünschen. Immer im Schatten Anderer, verborgen hinter den beliebten Strahlemännern die ihm nicht mal annähernd das Wasser reichen könnten. Wusste jemand zu würdigen was er tat? Tag für Tag? Nacht für Nacht? Immer mit dem Ziel vor Augen, ein Versprechen zu halten, das er für einen Menschen gegeben hatte, den er mehr geliebt hatte als sein verdammtes Leben, den er schmählich verraten hatte als er sich dem Lord anschloss und einen Teil der Informationen an diesen weitergab, der zur Ermordung von ihr und ihrem Mann führte. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit fragte er sich wozu er jeden Morgen aufstand, unfähige Schüler unterrichtete, die ihn hassten und es nicht mal zu verbergen versuchten. Warum er Nachts dem Ruf Lord Voldemorts folgte, sich in Lebensgefahr begab um Harry Potter zu beschützen, den er fast so sehr verachtete wie seinen Vater.

Für Lily., fuhr es ihm duch den Kopf, doch auch dieser Gedanke half in dieser Nacht nicht die nagenden Zweifel nieder zuringen, die mit jedem Tag stärker an ihm zehrten und noch nicht mal während seines sowieso schon unruhigen Schlafes verschwanden. Für Lily. Er hätte alles für sie getan, sie, die er liebte, auch nach ihrem Tod, der über ein Jahrzehnt zurück lag. Doch er wusste das sein Ziel, welches das Einzige war, das ihn mit Jenen verband die ihn verabscheuten, noch in weiter Ferne lag. Es konnte Monate dauern, Jahre, in denen so viel geschehen konnte. Er mochte sich nicht mal ausmalen was geschehen würde, sollte der dunkle Lord erfahren das Severus ein Spion für Dumbledore war, das seine lebenslange Loyalität schon lange nicht mehr dem dunklen Orden galt. Der Gedanke lies ihn schaudern und sein Blick glitt über den bewölkten Nachthimmel, der seine ohnehin schon miserable Laune noch drückte, da die ganze Szenerie so unglaublich trostlos wirkte. er war sich sicher, das er in der Lage war zu machen, was Dumbledore, der gutgläubie, alte Narr, ihm aufgetragen hatte. Aber konnte er auch mit Gewissheit sagen, das Potter bereit war zu tun, wofür er vorbestimmt war? Der Junge hatte zwar schon einige Begegnungen mit dem Lord überlebt, aber das war mehr seinem Glück und seinen hilfsbereiten Freunden zu verdanken, als einer außergewöhnlichen Macht. Macht, die aber irgendwo in dem jungen gryffindor schlummerte, wenn man Dumbledores Worten vertrauen schenkte, was Severus tat. Wenner jemandem traute, dann war es Albus Dumbledore. Dem Mann, der ihm eine Chance gab Buße zu tun, der immer mehr zu wissen schien als er zugab, der vor Geheimnissen nur so strotzte und doch offener war, als es für einen Zauberer in seiner Position gut war.

"Severus, schon wieder so schwermütig heute?", erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm und der Tränkemeister fuhr herum. Remus Lupin, Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und ehmaliger Rumtreiber, stand hinter ihm, unweit der Stelle die einen Geheimgang von den Ländereien ins Schloss verbarg.

"Was willst du, Lupin? Wir haben noch nicht Vollmond.", sagte Severus kalt und wandte sich wieder um, die schwarzen Augen glitten über die vertrauten Ländereien Hogwarts´. Er hörte wie Remus neben ihn trat und fragte sich nun wirklich, was einen seiner Jugendfeinde hier raus trieb, wobei er zugeben musste das der Werwof immer der diplomatischste Rumtreiber gewesen war.

"Ich habe bei meiner Runde durchs Schloss zufällig Fußspuren in einem der Geheimgänge entdeckt und bin Diesen in der Annahme gefolgt, ein Schüler würde einen nächtlichen Ausflug unternehmen.", erklärte Remus leise und musterte den Tränkemeister aus seinen braunen Augen, die einen goldenen Schimmer hatten. "Was bringt dich dazu, deine Kerker zu verlassen? Das machst du sonst nie?"

Ein kleines Schmunzeln schwang in der Frage Lupins mit und Severus erdolchte ihn fast mit seinem Blick.

"Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht. Und jetzt wäre ich gern wieder allein."

"Du bist nicht der Einzige, der sich Gedanken gemacht hat. Jedes Mitglied im Orden sorgt sich wegen Du-weißt-schon-wem, allen vorraus Harry, also hör auf so zu tun, als wärst nur du fähig den Ernst der Lage zu erkennen.", meinte Remus immer noch leise, doch seine Stimme klang dabei weniger diplomatisch. Severus sah nun seinen Kollegen zum ersten Mal richtig an, der Blick unergründlich.

"Vielleicht magst du Recht haben, Remus, aber ich wage zu bezweifeln, das wir aus den gleichen Beweggründen handeln. Dauernd höre ich wie Potter davon spricht, er wolle den krieg gegen den dunklen Lord zum Schutze der Zaubererwelt beenden, für seine Freunde und deren Familien. Dumbledore handelt nur nur aus Nächstenliebe und niemand denkt dabei an sich selber. Glaubt ihr euch das wirklich? Jeder will diesen Krieg für sich selbst gewinnen, um sein Leben zu retten, vielleicht noch Das derer, die er liebt, aber natürlich würde nie jemand diesen Egoismus zugeben. Ich bitte dich, sogar du müsstest erkennen das es so nicht funktionieren kann."

Remus sah seinen Kollegen erstaunt an und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

"Ich meine zu verstehen, was du mir sagen willst, aber worauf willst du hinaus? Das Alles keinen Sinn macht, weil jeder nur an sich denkt?"

"Nein. Der Überlebensinstinkt ist der stärkste Urinstinkt eines Menschen, also kann dieser Egoismus Leben retten. Aber was glaubst du wird passieren, wenn wir vor einem Scheideweg stehen? Jeder wird seine eigene Meinung für wichtiger halten, jeder macht sein Ding."

"Und du glaubst du bist besser als alle Anderen?", bohrte der Werwolf nach.

Severus schnaubte verächtlich und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Nicht im geringsten. Vielleicht bin ich sogar noch schlechter, weil ich nicht bereit sein werde einen Kompromiss einzugehen. Mein Weg ist vorgeschrieben weil er an etwas gebunden ist, das mehr wert ist als mein körperliches Wohl."

"Das da wäre?"

"Ein Versprechen, welches weit mehr als meinen Körper zerstören würde, wenn ich es brechen würde.", meinte der Tränkemeister leise und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss, ohne länger auf Remus zu achten.


End file.
